Lets Forget About It
by Nestrik
Summary: Heather to Sam on Gaia


A/N- I've only read up to Book Nine so far, I have to borrow the rest from Xela Lupe, so I apologize for any inaccuracies in later books. This is a general fic from all the first nine books, and it's about Sam, Heather, and their relationship.  
  
Disclaimer- the song belongs to Lisa Loeb from the album Firecracker  
  
  
  
  
  
Let's Forget About It  
  
I told you I was sorry I told you I was wrong I said it was an accident and don't tell anyone  
  
Heather Gannis was a classic. Kill everyone with kindness except Gaia Moore was her beloved motto. The girls had a good laugh about it at lunch every once in a while.  
  
Heather shook her head, trying to clear contaminated Gaia thoughts from her head. Sam, she reminded herself. You need to think of Sam now.  
  
But you love to circle round and round You're so misunderstood Yeah, you love to circle round and round and You know that we should Forget about it  
  
Sam stopped pacing the length of his dorm room. "Why, Heather? Why'd you do it?"  
  
Heather's vision clouded as she got angry. "I was drunk, Sam! It wasn't like I could think," she said in a tone slightly higher than usual.  
  
"Drunk enough to forget that I'm your boyfriend and not Charlie Salita?"  
  
"How'd you find out about me and Charlie anyway?"  
  
"Sources," Sam muttered, breaking out of his usually calm state. "You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Who said I had to?" Heather muttered back. The sarcastic-ness of her own words startled her. Her nails dug into her palm.  
  
Let's forget about it  
  
"Because I'm your damned boyfriend, Heather!" Sam yelled while, in his anger, blind to the fact that he hadn't really answered the 'who said' question.  
  
You lied about how much you knew I thought you were my friend You lied upon the mattress C'mon tell me where you've been  
  
Even as he yelled, Sam felt a stab of guilt in his gut. Here he was, yelling at Heather for doing the same thing he had done. But his deed had been worse. Ella knew that Sam had feelings for Gaia. Had she seduced him on purpose?  
  
You lied about this night apart You lied about the room If you're gonna have to lie to me then  
  
Heather had had enough. She rose from the bed. "I don't have to take this, Sam!" she said. "I know about you and. and. Gaia Moore!"  
  
The last part of her sentence was just a bluff, even based on fact, but it sure as hell worked. All the color drained from Sam's face as he fumbled for words.  
  
Let's forget about it Let's forget about it  
  
Wait, Heather thought. This isn't the plan. What happened to the motto?  
  
She stepped forwards. "Oh, Sam," she murmured. "I'm sorry. Can we just forget about this? Come on. Let's forget about it."  
  
I'll stop crying on the mountain that we made from the molehill where we split the milk  
  
"It seems we've been doing an awful lot of forgetting lately," Sam said dryly. Nevertheless, he let Heather step into his arms. Sam Moon, loving, devoting, non-cheating boyfriend. Yeah, right.  
  
So you say this never happened Perhaps not the way I thought Did I throw you out of focus Or was it just the way we fought? That it seemed to me you took this girl But you swear to God its not  
  
Heather could smell the sweet trace of Sam's shampoo while she was cuddled against his neck. She looked at the door.  
  
Gaia.  
  
Heather remembered as Gaia had stepped in on them, on the time Sam thought it was Heather's first. Angry tears welled up in her eyes. Why did Gaia always have to intrude, even if she wasn't even there?  
  
Let's forget about it Let's forget about it  
  
Heather pulled away from Sam and kissed him. It was a kiss to reassure Heather that Sam really did love her. But for a moment Sam hesitated. She could feel it in the way his lips went slack. He was thinking of Gaia.  
  
Heather pulled away, now openly crying. She turned and left, the sharp click of the door louder than a slam.  
  
"Heather?" Sam called out weakly. He knew she wouldn't hear him.  
  
I'll stop crying If you'll stop I'll stop crying If you'll stop I'll stop crying If you'll stop lying to me 


End file.
